<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>reunited (and it feels so good) by tomazalghul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071271">reunited (and it feels so good)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul'>tomazalghul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, DinahSiren Endgame, F/F, Fluff, Reunion, i love them, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel comes back from Earth-2 and Dinah is waiting to see her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Drake &amp; Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>reunited (and it feels so good)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based sometime around Season 8 whenever Laurel came back. If it doesn’t fit with canon, I don’t care because that’s what fanfic is for! I just wanted to write this fluff. I hope y’all like it!!! Let me know what you think and as always, thanks for reading 💕 Also if some of the writing seems off, it’s cause no one beta’d it so 🤷🏻♀️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinah stood there nervously. When she heard that Laurel would be coming back from Earth 2, she knew she had to be there when she came back. </p><p>She didn’t know what to expect, which made her even more nervous, but she had to see Laurel. She was supposed to be coming back with Oliver, so the rest of the team was waiting as well, mostly for Oliver. Dinah couldn’t bring herself to care about him though.</p><p>Dinah felt her heart speed up and skip a beat when Oliver and Laurel stepped out of the elevator. The rest of the team gathered around the pair, greeting the two of them, but Dinah found herself not being able to move or say anything. </p><p>Laurel looked different. The biggest change was her hair, which Dinah thought was the cutest. It was short and wavy, it fit Laurel just right. Her wardrobe was also different. Another thing different about her was her demeanor. Sure she seemed like her old self still, but there was a softer note to it. Dinah was entranced by her, looking at her as if she was the only person in the room.</p><p>Laurel seemed like she was looking for something, or rather someone, in the group. That’s when her gaze flickered her and her eyes met Dinah’s. Laurel walked right past the group and practically ran up to Dinah. Dinah felt another body collide with hers and warm arms wrap around her, quickly wrapping her arms around Laurel as well.</p><p>The rest of the team was rather shocked at their reunion, thinking it was going to be them bickering or something, but they had no idea about how they truly felt for each other. No one did for that matter except them, and they were okay with that.</p><p>Dinah felt Laurel crying against her and felt Laurel’s hold on her tighten. Laurel’s breath tickled Dinah’s ear as she heard Laurel began to speak, “Can we go somewhere alone?”</p><p>Dinah nodded and pulled back from the hug. She told the team that her and Laurel had some catching up to do, so they were going to her apartment. Once she told them, she grabbed Laurel’s hand and led her out of the bunker.</p><p>———————————————————</p><p>Several hours later the two woman were lying in bed, naked and worn out. The first thing they did when they got to the apartment was make out, then one thing led to another and now here they were.</p><p>Dinah ran her fingers through Laurel’s short hair, loving the feeling of her lying on her chest. It felt calming and Dinah wanted to live in this moment forever.</p><p>Laurel was tracing patterns on Dinah’s chest and ended up placing her hand over Dinah’s chest to feel her heartbeat.</p><p>“You okay, pretty bird?”</p><p>Laurel wrapped her arms around Dinah and snuggled even closer to her, “I missed you so much.”</p><p>Dinah smiled at the confession and kissed the top of Laurel’s head, “I missed you.”</p><p>Laurel looked up at Dinah and brought her lips to Dinah’s, sighing into the kiss. When she pulled back from the kiss, she caressed Dinah’s cheek lightly with her fingers, “This is going to sound silly, but I feared that you might have found someone else.”</p><p>Dinah furrowed her brows at Laurel and shook her head, “I only wanted you.”</p><p>“You don’t think it’s selfish of me?”</p><p>“Of course not. I worried about the same thing to be honest with you.”</p><p>Laurel smiled at Dinah and kissed her once more, “You’re now stuck with me permanently.”</p><p>Dinah took a strand of hair and placed it behind Laurel’s ear, “I’m okay with that, Laur.”</p><p>They laid there for the next few minutes in silence, casually kissing the other before Dinah broke the silence, “I am really proud of you. I want you to know that.”</p><p>Laurel sucked in a breath and felt a tear fall down her cheek, “That means more to me than you’ll ever know.”</p><p>“I also love your hair. It suits you.”</p><p>“Well I went to the barber and asked for the gayest haircut. This is what they gave me.” Laurel joked with a smirk.</p><p>Dinah laughed at the joke anyways and kissed Laurel’s nose, “You are a dork, you know that?”</p><p>“It’s part of my charm.”</p><p>Instead of responding Dinah kissed Laurel soundly, trying to convey all her feelings into this kiss. Little did Dinah know that Laurel was doing the same, which caused their kiss to be more passionate than they’d expect.</p><p>Laurel broke the kiss first and smiled softly at Dinah, “You make me so happy.”</p><p>“Well you make me happy too.” Dinah responded, looking Laurel deeply in the eyes, “I’m so glad you’re here.”</p><p>Laurel smiled sweetly at Dinah and placed a kiss on her cheek before lying her back down on Dinah’s chest. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re a cuddler.” Dinah teased as she began running her fingers through Laurel’s hair again.</p><p>“To tell you the truth I’m usually not. I’m not usually a touchy feel person.” Laurel confessed, moving her head up to look Dinah in the eyes as she finished what she was trying to say, “With you it’s different.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>Laurel took a deep breath, “Well when you touch me, I don’t feel like burning your hand off for touching me. I never like being hugged, but with you I do. You give the warmest hugs. I just love it with you because I’m comfortable around you.”</p><p>Dinah smiled and placed a kiss on Laurel’s head, “I’m glad. If I ever go too far with something though, let me know.”</p><p>“I will, but I lowkey crave your hugs. And now your cuddles. Like you’re going to have to cuddle me every night.”</p><p>“Every night, huh?” Dinah teased with a smile, “I would love that.”</p><p>Laurel couldn’t believe how incredibly soft they were being together. She never wanted this moment to end and she felt as if Dinah was her home. She may have lost her Earth, but she still had a home. Even though she doesn’t know if it’s wise to have her home be a person, but that’s what it felt like.</p><p>Dinah must’ve sensed Laurel getting too much in her mind because she asked, “What’s on your mind?”</p><p>Laurel sucked in a breath before saying, “It’s just...... you.”</p><p>“Me? What about me?”</p><p>Laurel smiled before moving her hand to caress Dinah’s cheek, “I’m scared to tell you.”</p><p>“Don’t be.”</p><p>“You...... are..... my...... home.” Laurel shyly admitted, “You feel like home.”</p><p>Dinah felt a tear roll down at Laurel’s admission. She brought her lips to Laurel’s and kissed her soundly. Once she got done with that, she wrapped her arms around Laurel and clung onto her tightly, “Laurel.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Be my girlfriend please. We don’t have to be public about it if you don’t want, I just want to be with you.”</p><p>Laurel rested her head against Dinah’s chest and smiled at what Dinah just asked, “I would love to be your girlfriend.”</p><p>Dinah smiled widely, tightening her hold on Laurel, “You have no idea how happy that makes me.”</p><p>“Well, you make me happy.”</p><p>“You make me happy too, Laur. More than you’ll ever know.”</p><p>Laurel smiled and relaxed herself by listening to Dinah’s heartbeat, as she felt anxiety slowly creep into her. She was anxious she would someday lose Dinah, out of fear of Dinah remembering the things she did as Black Siren and hating her for her.</p><p>Dinah felt something wet hit her chest and she looked down at Laurel to see her crying. She took her hand underneath Laurel’s chin and lifted her head up to look her in the eyes, “Baby, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“I’m scared to lose you.” Laurel admitted, sounding so vulnerable.</p><p>Dinah furrowed her brows at that, “You’re not going to lose me. I don’t want to lose you either, Laur. What brought this on?”</p><p>Laurel sucked in a breath and attempted to control her crying, “I’m scared that I’ll lose you because you realize what a monster I am. I did so many bad things D and I hurt you so much. I’m scared that someday you’ll hate me again and I can’t deal with that.”</p><p>“Hey look at me. I know you’ve done some bad things and it did hurt me for awhile, but I hurt you too Laur. I’ve done bad things too.” Dinah took in a deep breath before continuing on, “You are not a monster. Laurel I spent so long being upset with you, but I can’t do that anymore. I don’t think I could ever hate you again. You’ve made your way into my heart and I just want you, through thick and thin.”</p><p>Laurel smiled at Dinah’s admission and kissed her on the lips, “Thank you for reassuring me, songbird.”</p><p>“Always, pretty bird.”</p><p>Neither women knew what the future held, but as long as they had each other they were prepared for anything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>